Hari Bersamanya
by UssyDarmawan
Summary: Mohon Tuhan untuk kali ini saja lancarkan lah hari ku hari ku bersamanya hari ku bersamanya *so7 / Victor aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan ku / Chapter 5 end up mohon kritik dan sarannya
1. Chapter 1

**Hari Bersamanya**

Yuri milik Victor Victor milik Yuri

rate belum jelas karna kejar tayang

warning perhatian barang bawaan jgn sampai tertinggal

summari

mohon Tuhan untuk kali ini saja lancarkan lah hari ku hari ku bersamanya hari ku bersamanya *so7

Aku duduk termenung di ranjang tangan ku tak lepas dr album kenangan masa SMA melihat foto kami mengenakan setelan hitam dan dasi merah marun.

Pandangan ku tak lepas dari teman sekelas ku dalam foto itu tersenyum lebar dan sangat gembira

Entah sejak kapan aku merasakannya tapi b beberapa hari ini aku sangat merindukan laki-laki dengan senyuman manis ini tepatnya seminggu yang lalu saat phoncell ku bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk dan tertera namanya

 **from : yuri**

 **to : Victor**

 **Victor ini aku yuri mmm apa kau senggang ? bisakah kita bertemu ada yang ingin ku bicarakan**

'sepenting apa sampai dia mengirimi ku pesan setelah 5 tahun tak bertemu' gumam ku dlm hati. Tp Aku lgsg membalas pesan singkatnya.

 **from : Victorto : Yuri**

 **Baiklah kapan dan dimana kita akan bertemu ?**

*Ding

 **from : Yurito : Victor**

 **Bisakah hari Senin jam 4 sore ? di mall pusat kota**

 **from : Victorto : Yuri**

 **Hmm baiklah sampai jumpa di sana Yuri**

Tak ada balasan setelahnya dan sekarang aku sudah berpakaian rapi bersiap untuk pergi menemui pemuda manis itu di tempat yg sudah di sepakati 'aahh apakah dia masih kelihatan manis Seperti saat SMA dulu' tanpa sadar aku memasang senyum simpul di bibir ku

gyahhhh selsaiii mohon ripyu nya kakak sekalian

saya bukan penulis maap kalo gajeh dan kacang

hampura hampura hampura


	2. Chapter 2

Hari bersamanya

Part 2

Setibanya di mall aku berjalan santai menaiki eskalator pikiran ku melayang tak tau kemana membayangkan rupanya yang lama tak ku lihat hahh dia membuat ku terlihat gila ahir ahir ini. Lamunan ku terpecah saat aku mendengar suara yg tak asing di telinga ku

"Victor disini ..."

Lelaki itu melambai ke arah ku memberikan ku sambutan dgn senyum manisnya. Aku bergegas menuju ke arah nya ingin rasanya ku hamburkan tubuh ku ke pelukan nya. Belum sempat ku lakukan apa yg tersirat di benak ku seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dia lgsg melingkar kan kedua tangannya erat di leher jenjang ku bembawa ke dlm pelukan hangat membuat ku terkejut tanpa bisa membalas pelukan nya

"Yu-Yuri kau baik-baik saja?"

Bisa ku rasakan tubuh nya menegang kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukannya

"A-Vic Victor maaf aku tidak sengaja"

Yuri menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Harusnya tadi ku biarkan dia memeluk ku lebih lama _'dasar Victor bodoh'_ aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Ku sentuh lengannya dengan lembut

"Tak masalah Yuri lagi pula sudah lama kita tak bertemu"

Yuri mendongak ke arah ku menatap senyum ramah ku emeraldnya teralih ke safir ku aku menahan nafas semburat merah blm hilang dari pipinya _'astaga Yuri kau manis sekali'_ lirih ku dlm hati.

"Vic tor aku ..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yuri menunduk sesaat lalu menatap ku lagi

"Aku hanya ... Lapar. Apa kau juga lapar?"

"Hah" ya ampun ku pikir dia akan menangis di depan ku

"Mmm yah aku juga lapar Haha kalau begitu ayo kita cari makan Yuri"

TBC

Terimakasih saran dan ripyunya kak verochi maaf kan tulisan ku yg amburadul tak karuan hehe

Beberapa part akan update random kejar tayang maaf kalau sy hanya menyampah... Saya bukan penulis sungguhan ...

Ini masih pendek karena sudah di rencanakan chapter selanjutnya mungkin lebih panjang ...


	3. Chapter 3

Hari Bersamanya

Mitsuro Kubo

Victuuri milik bersama

Part 3

 _'astaga Yuri bodoh! apa yang kau lakukan harusnya kau bilang aku merindukanmu dasar payah'_ aku mengatai diri ku sendiri serta mencubit pipi yang bersemu merah

"Yuri kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Wajah mu merah apa kau demam ?"

Ah suara itu ... Suara yang sangat ku rindu kan

"Em yah aku tak apa Victor. Ayo kita makan disini"

Aku menggiring Victor masuk ke restoran bernuansa Jepang. Kami duduk berhadapan di meja nomor 10 dengan hiasan dinding disampingnya lukisan sushi yg terlihat sangat enak

"Silahkan Tuan ini daftar menu kami hari ini"

Aku dan Victor saling pandang lalu tersenyum pada pelayan yang ramah ini. Sekilas kami membaca buku menu lalu menutup nya

"Jadi Anda mau pesan apa Tuan ?"

"Katsudon" seru ku bersamaan dengan Victor. Pelayan itu tersenyum

"Baiklah dua porsi katsudon. Apa Anda ingin minuman terbaik kami Tuan ? Kami punya jus strawberry dengan escrim strawberry dan krim di atasnya"

Ku alihkan pandangan ku pada Victor yang mengangguk setuju lalu ku anggukan kepala ku pada pelayan itu

"Baiklah mohon di tunggu pesanan anda akan segera saya antar"

Hening menyelimuti kami setelah pelayanan itu pergi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, berusaha untuk tidak menatap safir biru yang memukau di depan ku safir yang membuat aku terpesona dan mabuk

"Mmm jadi Yuri..."

Lamunan ku buyar saat mendengar suara merdu itu seketika ku tatap mata indahnya

"Apa yang ingin kau sampai kan disini"

Aku terperanjat kaget _'astaga Victor ini belum waktunya tolong jangan membahas nya dulu'_ bisikku dalam hati

"Mm Victor bisakah kita bahas itu nanti? Sebaiknya kita makan dulu aku sudah sangat lapar"

Ku tundukkan kepala ku berharap seseorang bisa mengalihkan pikiran nya

"Silahkan Tuan pesanan nya"

Aahh aku bersyukur pelayan itu datang ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada nya

"Selamat menikmati"

Pelayanan itu pergi setelah ku ucapkan salah satu kata ajaib padanya "terimakasih" tentu saja diiringi dengan senyuman ku yang manis

Aku dan Victor lantas memakan katsudon yang kami pesan. Hmm ini cukup enak

"Vkusno .." pekik Victor

"Yuri ini enak tapi tentu tak seenak buatan mu"

Aku hanya bisa menatap senyum dengan tanda hati itu yang entah kenapa bisa memunculkan semburat merah di pipiku.

Kami meneruskan makan dengan tenang tanpa berdialog sedikit pun sampai makanan kami habis tak tersisa terlalu fokus pada kegiatan menyantap masing-masing

"Yuri ..."

"Em ya .." sekali lagi aku memandang nya

"Apa kau masih ingat masa SMA kita ?"

Hah astaga pertanyaan apa itu Victor

"Tentu saja Victor aku bahkan ingat saat Yurio membentak kakak kelas karna sengaja mendorong ku. Aku tak habis pikir padanya padahal tubuhnya lebih kecil dari ku tapi mentalnya jauh lebih besar. Dia pandai dan berani di juga menggemaskan dia selalu ketus tapi baik. Dia sangat menyukai kucing dan tentu saja ot-"

"Yuri ..."

Belum sempat ku selesaikan kalimat ku dia memotongnya

"Ya .. ada apa Victor"

TBC

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca

Terimakasih kritik dan sarannya

Terimakasih kak Ai yg sudah mengingatkan

Terimakasih Hikaru semangat.a ini chapter 3 selamat membaca

Maaf tulisan.a blm profesional dan berantakan karna saya bukan penulis sungguhan hahaha

Sangkyu minaaaa *ketjup*

entah ini terlalu singkat atau bagaimana saya minta maaf karena ini di ketik dengan bantuan si kuntet item kesayangan (baca: hp Samsung galaxi v)


	4. Chapter 4

Hari Bersamanya

=

Mitsuro Kubo

Victuuri yang di cintai

\--

Part 4

 **Victor** **pov-**

Aku tak tau kenapa aku menyela ceritanya tapi ada satu bagian diri ku yang tak suka saat Yuri menceritakan Yurio dengan begitu semangat

"Ada apa Victor ?" Aku menatap lekat emeraldnya

"Yuri apa kau masih ingin berada disini? Sepertinya aku sudah mulai bosan"

Yuri hanya menatap ku bingung

"Mmm Victor apa kau ... Mau berjalan-jalan ke taman kota? Kurasa suasana disana cukup bagus hati ini"

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi"

Setelah membayar tagihan makan kami bergegas keluar menuju taman. Siapa yang bayar? Tentu saja aku Victor Nikiforov. Aku ini pria aku tak sudi di bayari makan oleh pasangan ku APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN Yuri ini bukan pasangan ku kami hanya teman ha-nya-te-man. Aku mendesah pelan astaga sepertinya aku telah dinistakan oleh pikiran ku sendiri

Jarak antara mall dan taman tidak begitu jauh kami hanya perlu jalan kaki, kulihat arlojiku sedah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Sesampainya di taman sejauh mata memandang yang ku lihat hanya pasangan muda-mudi yang asik bermesraan berpegangan tangan berpelukan dan errr ... beberapa adegan yang layak sensor lainnya

Suasana taman yang ramai nampak indah di hiasi balon bentuk hati berwarna merah dan merah muda ahh pantas saja banyak yang kencan disini.. TUNGGU! APA? KENCAN! Tidak tidak tidak aku dan Yuri tidak sedang kencan kami hanya janjian bertemu di mall makan berdua dan makan di taman. Astaga Victor bukankah ini rute kencan!

Ku tolehkan wajah ku menatap Yuri yang sedari tadi berjalan dalam diam

"Victor ada apa?"

Emerald dan safir ku bertemu aku hanya tersenyum dan mencoba tenang

"Ahh... Tidak Yuri disini ramai sekali berhias balon warna-warni yang sangat cantik"

"Tentu saja Victor... Apa kau tak tau hari ini Valentine day"

Aku mematung seketika terasa ada petir yang menyambar. Demi maccachin yang kucintai aku benar-benar lupa ini hari spesial hari yang harusnyadirayakan dengan pasangan berjalan berdua berken- astaga aku sedang melakukan nya aku sedang berkencan dengan Yuri. Ku tutup mulut yang menganga dengan dua tangan ku mata ku berkedip beberapa kali memandang tak percaya pada pemuda manis yang berdiri menghadap ku

"Victor kau kenapa?"

Kuraih tangan halusnya menggenggam nya erat

"Yuri kenapa kau membawa ku kesini? Apa tujuan mu? Hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jelaskan semuanya pada ku sekarang Yuri"

Aku memberondong Yuri dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Yuri hanya diam terpaku dan menunduk perlahan

 **Author** **pov-**

Satu tetes dua tetes jatuh mengenai tangan Victor yang masih menggenggam jemari Yuri _'hujan kah ?'_ batin Victor. Tidak itu bukan air hujan itu...itu air mata Yuri _'astaga_ _Yuri_ _menangis_ _apa yang_ _sudah_ _ku_ _lakukan'_ Victor terus merutuki dirinya sendiri mencoba menenangkan pikiran mengontrol emosi nya dan tentu saja menenangkan pemuda manis di hadapannya mengangkat dagu dan mengusap lembut pipi Yuri menghilangkan jejak air mata di wajahnya

"Yuri kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menakuti mu? Sungguh aku tak sengaja Yuri maafkan aku"

Yuri memberanikan diri menatap safir bercahaya langit biru milik Victor meraih kotak kecil berhias garis emas yang mengitari tiap sisinya menunjukkan nya pada Victor yang hanya diam terpaku membulatkan manik cantik biru laut nya

TBC

Haha maaf yah menggantung

Pasti sudah tau apa yg mau di kasih sama Yuri kan yahh

Saya ini masih bukan penulis jadi maaf chapter nya irit dan cerita nya amburadul

Semoga bisa menghibur yah

Terimakasih loh udah sempetin baca

Terimakasih juga Hikaru sarannya

Terimakasih Nanaho semangat nya hp kita sama *tos* haha

Seperti biasa mohon lampirkan kritik dan saran

Satu chapter lagi sabar yah kita rayain malam Valentine bareng victuuri tercinta hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Hari Bersamanya

Mitsuro Kubo

Victuuri yang berbahagia

Part 5

 **Author** **pov-**

"Victor aku membeli ini sebelum bertemu dengan mu. Aku tak tahu kau menganggap nya apa tapi maukah kau menerima hadiah ini dari ku?"

 _'Astaga_ _apa_ _ini_ _apa_ Yuri baru saja melamar ku ? _Tidak_ _mungkin_ _tak_ _dapat_ _di_ _percaya_ _harusnya_ _aku_ _yang_ _melakukan_ _nya_ _bukan'_

Victor membatin bagaimana bisa dia kalah cepat dengan pemuda manis di depannya andai saja dia menyadari perasaan nya lebih cepat pasti dirinya yang ada di posisi Yuri sekarang

"Yuri... Apa ini lamaran untuk ku ?"

Yuri benar-benar terkejut bagaimana bisa pria tampan di depannya menanyakan hal itu tentu saja bibir lembut Yuri susah menjawab nya

"Vic Victor aku tidak... Aku hanya..."

"Yuri... Apa kau sungguh menyukai ku ?"

 _'demi_ _apapun_ _yang_ _ada_ _di_ _bumi_ _pria_ _ini_ _benar-benar_ _jahat_ _setelah_ _mencuri_ _hati_ _dan_ _perasaan_ _ku_ _kini_ _dia_ _membuat_ _ku_ _mematung_ _memikirkan_ _jawaban_ _apa_ _yang_ _harus_ _ku_ _berikan_ _tentu_ _saja_ _aku_ _ingin_ _mengatakan_ _nya_ _tapi_ _kenapa_ _bibirku_ _Kelu_ _tak_ _bisa_ _mengatakan_ _apapun'_ batin Yuri bergemuruh menahan dabar jantung yang sudah tak menentu tapi tidak dengan Victor perlahan dia mengambil benda berkilau emas yang tertanam di kotak indah itu

"Victor aku-"

"Yuri... Kalau kau sungguh menyukai ku mau kah kau menganggap ku sebagai pasangan mu ?"

Apa apa yang baru saja terjadi Victor baru saja menyematkan cincin pada jari manis Yuri astaga Yuri tak bisa menyembunyikan nya lagi maniknya berkaca-kaca pipinya merona bibirnya bergetar mencoba mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya

"Vic tor aku... aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan ku"

Dengan senyum hangat Victor menyambut cincin yang Yuri sematkan di jari nya ia lantas menghamburkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yuri saling melepas rindu dan bahagia secara bersamaan

Victor tak tau apa yang di lakukan nya ini benar atau salah yang dia tau sekarang ini dia merasa kaget sekaligus bahagia. Bagaimana bisa dia langsung menjadi milik pemuda manis yang di pikiran nya beberapa hari ini

Astaga Victor tak bisa melepas senyuman nya di kecup nya lembut puncak kepala Yuri yang terbenam di bawah dagunya.

Pelukan mereka terlepas saat mendengar suara dentuman keras di langit memunculkan cahaya kemerlip yang indah seakan ikut merayakan hari jadi mereka. Dua pasang mata indah itu menyaksikan gemerlap nya bunga api di malam Valentine day

Victor lantas meraih dagu Yuri dengan tangannya menangkup wajah Yurinya mengecup lembut kening Yuri kesayangan nya yang berhasil memancarkan semburat merah di pipinya. Victor beralih mengecup lembut bibir kekasih barunya di iringi dengan ungkapan tulus dari dalam hatinya

"Stay close to me Yuri... My Yuri..."

Senyum Yuri merekah memancarkan rona bahagia di wajahnya dia mengangguk dengan pasti merengkuh leher Victor dengan dua tangannya memeluknya erat seakan tak mau melepaskan tak mau mengucap kata perpisahan.

Mereka larut di malam cinta mereka. Larut di hari dimana perjalanan cinta mereka di mulai di malam yang di rayakan semua orang di hari bahagia bersama pasangan sejati nya.

Selesai

Fuahhh akhirnya kesampean malem Valentine sama victuuri Haha

Nah terimakasih semuanya yang udah sempetin buat baca ff abal ini

Maaf kalo kurang anuanu yah haha

Buat Hikaru terimakasih loh sudah pantau ff ini sampe Ahir maaf kalo asupannya kurang hihi

Saya masih bukan penulis sungguhan yahh

Ja Matta ne~


End file.
